Dae
Etymology ダーエ transliterates from "Daaé" . May be homage to Christine Daaé, the Swedish Catholic heroine in Gaston Leroux's novel, The Phantom of the Opera (1911). ダーエ is the standard Japanese spelling of Christine Daaé's name (クリスティーヌ ダーエ Kurisutīnu Dāe). Literary license is taken by Leroux since Daaé is not a Swedish name. "Daaé" is of Norwegian renaissance origin. The additional "é" is due to spelling reforms based on German introduced in Norway during the 16th century."NORWEGIAN SURNAMES: With Special Reference to Orthography and Foreign Influence," by George T. Flom, Scandinavian Studies and Notes, Vol. 5, No. 4, NOVEMBER, 1918, p. 146 Other spelling variants are Daa, Dae and Daae. Compare to the Danish "Daae" and "Daa,"Wikipedia on "Daa" (de) as well as "Dahe" and the Anglo-Danish "Dahl." All these names appear to derive from the Germanic word element for "valley"—''da''—from which the Old English dæl and Modern English "dale" derive. Appearance Dae himself resembles the protagonist of Leroux's story, Erik, with the left side of his face missing its skin, exposing muscle tissue, teeth and left eyeball.Claymore 18, Scene 96, p. 11 A common trope in the literary, visual and performance arts, another possible predecessor is the Batman villain, Two-Face. Dae wears dark clothing like the Organization field agents—the Men in Black, though Dae works for another sector of the Organization. He sometimes appears lame and uses a cane to walk.Claymore 18, Scene 96, p. 13 At an Executive meeting, Dae is familiar with all generations of Claymore warriors. He may be a century or more in age.Claymore 20, Scene 110, pp. 80–83 Personality Haughty to subordinates, submissive to superiors. Dae has cheerful, Machiavellian personality. As he points out himself, the goals of the Organization takes precedence over even the lives of its members.Claymore 18, Scene 96, p. 17 In contrast to this, Limt complains that "(Dae) does not care for the Organization or the fighting in (our) country. The results of his research are everything to him."Claymore 21, Scene 115, p. 67 Ability Dae displays an ability to sense Yoma energy emanating from Priscilla's arm during an Executive meeting.''Claymore 20, Scene 110, p. 79 This indicates that Dae himself may not be fully human and may even be part Yoma. History Early life unknown. From the mainland as other Organization personnel. 'Organization' Dae leads the Retrieval Squad in the field.Claymore 18, Scene 96, pp. 10–12 He and Rubel share a demanding and rude supervisor.Claymore 20, Scene 113, p. 164 Unknown if the "Retrieval Squad" is the actual name Dae's sector. Despite the association of Dae with the squad, he works as a research and development scientist at the lab. He displays extensive knowledge on the development and creation of Yoma-entities.Claymore 20, Scene 113, p. 85 'Lautrec' Dae is first seen in Lautrec, observing the Destroyer.Claymore 18, Scene 96, p. 7 Later, he is shown Raki in Ticelli. Dae orders Raki to be brought to Organization Headquarters as a specimen.Claymore 18, Scene 96, p. 16 'Sutafu' 'Mystery arm' Dae arrives after Miria's attack. Dae reports to unnamed superior, as well as Limt and Executive.Claymore 20, Scene 109, pp. 39–40 At an Executive meeting, Dae displays Priscilla's arm, which he extracted from Raki's shoulder. Dae asks whose arm is it.Claymore 20, Scene 110, pp. 76–83 When he says the owner rivals the Creatures of the Abyss, the Men in Black enumerate dead No. 1s as candidates, but conclusion is reached. After the meeting, Dae asks Limt for permission to reboot an abandoned project: resurrecting former No. 1s, but this time using Priscilla's arm.Claymore 20, Scene 110, p. 85 'Rebellion' 'Rubel' Rubel visits Dae working in a laboratory at Organization Headquarters. The corpses of three former No. 1 warriors—Cassandra, Hysteria and Roxanne—await reanimation. All three bodies are connected to life support tubes.Claymore 20, Scene 113, p. 159 Dae's lab An Organization official enters the lab and demands that Dae finish the reanimation as soon as possible. Then calls Rubel to an emergency meeting of all personnel.Claymore 20, Scene 113, p. 164 'Three Abyssals' The reanimated warriors all awakened, causing the Organization personnel to abandon headquarters. But Dae and Rubel stay behind to watch the engagement. 'Aftermath' After the death of Hysteria, Dae tells Rubel that he recognizes the phantasm—the former No. 2 Priscilla, who killed the then No. 1. After Priscilla awakened, she was supposedly defeated by Isley in the North. Dae intends to search for Priscilla. And invites Rubel to accompany him.Jump SQ, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, pp. 237–239 Miria passes through the Executive chamber and opening as secret panel, descends down into a cellar lab where two specimens of the Dragons' Descendents are kept on life support. There she finds Limt. Dragon in cellar lab 'Toulouse' 'Ghosts' Clare and the Ghosts confront Cassandra. But Cassandra instantly regenerates her injuries. Up in the hills, Dae and Rubel observe from horseback the engagement in the valley below. Dae knows that the Ghosts' effort is doomed to fail. The Ghosts again dodge the renewed attacks of Cassandra.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 773–774 Elsewhere in the hills, Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma realize their failure to synchronize with Cassandra. But despite this crisis, they become even more concerned about the mysterious, yet familiar aura that Helen noticed earlier.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, p. 775 'Awakened allies' Octavia's party joins the Ghosts in trying to stop Cassandra. But despite their best efforts, including Octavia awakening into her "Lady Godiva" form, Cassandra holds her own.Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, pp. 605–621 'All consuming hatred ' Dae and Rubel continue to observe the fight. Dae speculates on the basis of a Claymore warrior's strength—all consuming hatred.Jump SQ, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, p. 390 This hatred has two parts, one for the Yoma, and one for the warrior's own body, infected with Yoma flesh. Dae recounts Priscilla's history, where she knowingly killed her infected father. Though she later suppressed her memory of that memory, the hatred of Yoma and self-hatred for killing her father resulted in Fast Development and a high Yoma power baseline. Even her detached arm had enough Yoma energy to reanimate the three former No. 1s. And Cassandra's consumption of Roxanne further augmented Priscilla's power over Cassandra, possibly to the point where Cassandra is now a separate part of Priscilla. When she absorbs Cassandra, Priscilla will further rejoin her old arm and become the most powerful awakened ever. Jump SQ, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, pp. 391–395 'Half-awakeneds' As Priscilla and Riful's daughter fight in the valley below, Rubel describes the phenomenon of half-awakening—the ability to release Yoma energy to the point of awakening, yet being able to revert to normal. Rubel further volunteers that four warriors, who possess this ability, have Yoma implants from a loved one in the warrior's emotional history. Rubel implies that Miria, Deneve and Helen were implanted with Yoma flesh from an infected family member. Clare was implanted with a non-relation, Teresa.Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, p. 669 Dae remembers the experiment and thought it a failure. Now he speculates that subject's emotional bond increases control over the awakening process. When Rubel shows surprise at this "sentimentality," Dae reemphasizes his mind-over-body hypothesis and repeats his idea that hatred is the source of Yoma energy. Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, p. 670 'Accusation' When Dae accuses Rubel of concealing the warriors' existence, Rubel dissembles about being preoccupied with managing personnel in the field. Dae is disappointed at the missed opportunity to dissect and examine the warriors. When Rubel asks if warriors with controlled awakening can really be made, Dae thinks it not impossible, but with the collapse of the Organization, there is nothing he can do. Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, p. 671 In the valley, the Abyssals continue their combat. The increasing mayhem threatens to engulf any and all onlookers.Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, p. 672 Rubel is unnerved and begins to ride away, assuming the outcome is already decided. But Dae says the best is yet to come.Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, p. 673 'Endless energy' In a perpetual cycle of destruction and creation, the combatants continually damage each other then regenerate. Riful's daughter has overcome her energy limit by tapping into the remnants of the Destroyer. Priscilla begins to realize this herself, as does Rubel.Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, pp. 674–677 Dae says that with the young Abyssal's endless supply of energy, the two combatants are now evenly matched. He invites Rubel to stay and watch to see the ultimate outcome.Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, p. 678 Additional details 'Notes' *Dae differs in both appearance and personality from Norihiro Yagi's earlier "mad scientist," Dr. Stein, of UndeadmanJump Comics Deluxe, September 1990, Undeadman *Similar names to "Dae," but with different etymologies, are the Dutch "van Dae" (from "David"), the Irish "O'Dae" (variant of "O'Day"), the Korean "Dae" (대 "Greatness"), and the Welsh "Dae" (variant of "Dai," a diminutive of "David") References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad